


Shhh!

by em0rion



Series: Rowan Khanna Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5th year, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Library, M/M, Mentions of amortentia, also male reader and male rowan because im gaey, but no use of it because neither rowan nor mc are illegal, in which mc takes rowan to the dance in their 5th year and their relationship is awkward, library smooches, no sex just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em0rion/pseuds/em0rion
Summary: Rowan invites MC to the library for a study date, but it soon turns into something.... more





	Shhh!

_“Wanna study after this?”_

Normally when Rowan said this you could expect an actual study session, but not today apparently. It had started out as studying, but quickly changed to something different.

Your class had studied Amortentia in potions class that day, and it was still fresh on your mind when you went to meet up with Rowan in the library. He was there before you, already absorbed in some history book. You smirked deviously, sneaking over to him and whispering a quick ‘boo!’ into his ear.

He jumped, eyes widening as he turns to look at the culprit. His breathing slows when he sees it’s you, but his tan skin remains a slight pink. You cover your mouth, trying to restrain your giggles at the sight before sitting down in the chair next to him.

Rowan pouts, “Merlin, (y/n)! You scared me!” he whispers. It was clear he chose that particular table because it was farther away from Pince and therefore, you both could whisper at a slightly louder level without being caught. The consequence of this action, however, was that you were completely alone, tucked into a corner of the library that not a lot of people ventured to.

You shrug, “not my fault you’re so… skittish? I think that’s the word.”

Rowan shakes his head, “one of these days I’m going to get you back!”

“And when that day comes, I will gladly pretend to be scared,” you joke, patting the other boy on the back.

With the conversation over, you both turn to your homework for a few minutes. Eventually, Rowan turns to you curiously, “what did you smell?”

You snap yourself out of your DADA work, quirking an eyebrow, “huh-”

“In potions, the Amortentia,” it’s clear he’s struggling to phrase the sentence.

Your face turns an appealing shade of red, and you shrug, “the normal things? Nothing out of the ordinary, I mean, if it wasn’t ordinary I would tell you.”

Rowan narrows his eyes, clearly not believing you, “uh-huh. Why don’t you want to tell me? Did it smell like someone I know? Ooo, was it Penny?”

You shake your head, “dude, gross! Penny’s like, my sister!” You try to keep your voice down to the best of your abilities, but you’re so flustered it’s getting harder. “Why don’t you tell me what yours smelled like?”

Rowans face changes to match yours, but he maintains his cool better than you. Thinking for a second, he answers. “Fresh dirt… new books… and…”

“And?”

“And… you?”

You remain silent for a moment, taking in the other’s words. “Me? Are you having a laugh?” Rowan shakes his head no, his eyes planted firmly on the work in front of him. “Rowan, look at me please.”

He complies, turning to face you shyly. Matching him, you nervously lean forward and press a kiss on his cheek. His eyes widen, and he tenses up as if he’d been hit with _Petrificus Totalus_ charm. You sigh, standing up to leave before you’re yanked down softly by your tie and a pair of lips meet yours. You gasp a bit in surprise before leaning into the kiss. It’s awkward, _super_ awkward, but oh so good. He smells just like the potion, with the old parchment smell accompanied by ink and fresh-sawn lumber. You can feel yourself melting into the kiss as you move your hand to place on Rowan’s cheek as he leans in.

After a minute or so, you pull away, slightly out of breath. Rowan releases your tie finally, moving his hand to grasp the one on his cheek. You chuckle under your breath, prompting Rowan to question, “what?”

“That’s gay.”

Rowan’s lips purse, “you’re gay.”

“Only for you.” You lean back in, kissing him softly.

“OYE, (l/n), GET SOMEEEEEEEEE.” A loud voice exclaims, and you and Rowan break away quickly to see Tonks standing on the other side of the table, grinning widely.

“You’re never going to let us live this down, are you?” You question, sighing.

Tonks shakes her head no before running off out of the library, presumably to tell all your friends. You and Rowan share an exasperated face before bursting out into laughter. You rest your head on his shoulder after it dies out, threading your fingers through his.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comment if u want more rowan oneshots i KNOW theres a community for my bb


End file.
